miraculousladybugfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Blog użytkownika:Asiula Frozen/Iness Stoneclan ~ Fanowska Postać
Info dla wszystkich :3 #Jasne, że możesz jej użyć w swoim FF, tylko mi o tym powiedz :3 #Artykuł jest cały czas w trakcie tworzenia, stąd długość xD #Sorry za złą jakość zdjęć.. Skaner nie łapie odcieni szarosci :/ #Cały artykuł jest bez spoilerów, więc w miarę, jak będą się pojawiać rozdziały TzA, ja będę aktualizować stronkę ^^ Iness Stoneclan (ang. Phante, fr. Phanta) - 15 letnia uczennica szkoły Collège Françoise Dupont, tancerka, miłośniczka sztuk walki. Kocha shippować różne pary. Posiada Miraculum Słonia oraz Pszczoły, Miraculum jej mamy, którym się obecnie opiekuje i w bliskiej przyszłości zamierza je komuś oddać. Początkowo, po przybyciu do Paryża, źle traktowała Biedronkę i Czarnego Kota, jednak po czasie jej stosunek do nich, jak również i innych superbohaterów, zmienił się. Kiedyś, nastolatka chciałaby stworzyć z kimś duet, jednak na razie, jak twierdzi, "dobrze jest jej samej". Osobowość Normalnie Iness jest zazwyczaj bardzo ciekawska i zrobi wszystko, by osiągnąć upragniony cel. Mimo pozorów, w środku jest odrobinę zagubiona i nieco nieśmiała. Lubi otwierać się przed przyjaciółmi, ale najpierw musi mieć do nich stuprocentowe zaufanie. Zawsze mogą oni liczyć na jej pomoc. Kiedy ma zły humor, potrafi być trochę złośliwa, czego bardzo często potem żałuje. Jako Phanta Po przemianie jest bardzo sarkastyczna (co zdarza jest się czasem nawet przed nią). Phanta kocha dobrą zabawę i uwielbia zmieniać walkę ze złoczyńcą w ciekawą rozgrywkę. Nie lubi się poddawać i zawsze wierzy, że jeszcze da się wygrać. Jej marzeniem jest, by wraz z najbliższymi jej bohaterami pokonać Władcę Ciem. Lubi obierać za przewodniczkę. Wygląd Normalnie Iness jest brunetką o intensywnie zielonych oczach oraz jasnej cerze. Usta często maluje, zależnie od nastroju, na różne odcienie różu. Ubiera się w wygodne, eleganckie stroje, jednak najbardziej lubi obcisłe bluzki, jeansy oraz ukochane tenisówki. Polokowane włosy zazwyczaj trzyma rozpuszczone, wyjątkiem są lekcje tańca, na których ma wysokiego kucyka. Jako Phanta Będąc superbohaterką nastolatka jest oczywiście w stroju przypominającym słonia. W talii cała jest opasana szarym materiałem, tak samo jak jej dolne kończyny. Ponieważ jej kombinezon zawiera także przylegający do jej czoła kaptur, nie widać jej czarnych włosów. Oprócz tego, do kapturu przyczepione są uszy słonia. Jak pozostali bohaterowie, dziewczyna ma na twarzy maskę, w kolorze szarym. Miraculum i Kwami Jej Miraculum to Miraculum Słonia, jest w postaci cienkiego rzemyka zakładanego na nogę. Posiada dwie przypinki: jedną w kształcie głowy słonia, a drugą w postaci dwóch skrzydeł, złączonych ze sobą równolegle. O ile znaczenie pierwszej przypinki jest wiadome, to tej drugiej niestety nie. Kwami zamieszkujące biżuterię to małe słoniątko o imieniu Ella. Moce i umiejętności Słoniowiew (fr. Élésouffle) Jest to magiczna moc super-bohaterki. Po wypowiedzeniu odpowiednich słów uszy Phanty się powiększają i zaczynają falować tworząc bardzo silny powiew. Potrafi on usunąć/zmieć/odrzucić z drogi wszystko, co znajduje się przed dziewczyną, dlatego, jeśli zamierza użyć swojej mocy na przeciwniku, powinna stać naprzeciw niego. Niestety, ważne jest, aby pozostali bohaterowie wiedzieli o jej planach, by przypadkiem nie zostać "usuniętym" z drogi. Oczywiście po użyciu mocy Phanta ma pięć minut do odmiany. Pozostałe umiejętności Iness kiedyś uczyła się różnych sztuk walki. Chociaż było to dawno, nadal coś jeszcze z nich pamięta i chętnie wykorzystuje swoje zdolności w niektórych sytuacjach. Po pewnym czasie mieszkania w Paryżu dziewczynie wraca dawna chęć do tańca, którą miała, będąc dzieckiem. Wolne chwile nastolatka spędza przed laptopem, przeglądając ciekawe strony, a czasami grając w gry. Kiedy może, doskonali swoje talenty taneczne o nowe kroki zauważone w Internecie. Relacje Marinette Dupain-Cheng/Biedronka Można powiedzieć; jakby nie spotkała pierwszej, to by nie polubiła drugiej. Po przyjeździe do Paryża, Iness traktowała Biedronkę z pogardą. Nie rozumiała, czemu właśnie jej przypadł tytuł bohaterki. Jednak, kiedy poznała Marinette, od razu jej poglądy się zmieniły. Jest to dla niej dziewczyna bardzo słodka i miła. Już po pierwszych dniach we Francji odkryła, że to ona jest Biedronką. Dziewczyny bardzo się lubią, Iness trzyma kciuki za to, aby związek brunetki z Adrienem przemienił się w coś więcej. Adrien Agreste/Czarny Kot Ma wielką nadzieję, że jego relacja z ojcem się zmieni, zwłaszcza, że sama ma podobną. Dziewczyna jest pod wrażeniem tego, jak chłopak wytrzymuje wszystkie kaprysy własnego taty. Razem są przyjaciółmi i zawsze mogą liczyć na radę od drugiej osoby. Jeżeli chodzi o Czarnego Kota, dogadują się bardzo dobrze, chętnie razem zagadują przeciwników. Phanta czeka na moment, w którym właściciele dwóch głównych Miraculów dowiedzą się o swoich tożsamościach, gdyż nie wydała jeszcze tajemnicy żadnego z nich. Rodger Stoneclan/Tata Iness Ojciec i córka mają ze sobą dość napięte stosunki. Przy każdej wolnej okazji robią, co mogą, by sobie jak najbardziej dogryźć. Najdziwniejsze jest to, że żadnemu z nich nie przyszło do głowy, by te relacje poprawić. Iness jednak gdzieś w duchu brakuje tej "opiekuńczości", którą kiedyś miała i straciła. Ciekawostki *Ma urodziny 14 marca. *Niczym nie przypomina swojego ojca, Rodgera. *Autorka bardzo często myli się, pisząc "Inees" zamiast "Iness". *Kiedyś bała się ciemności. *Ma dryg do wpadania w tarapaty. *Autorka prosi o postawienie jej pizzy za genialną nazwę "Élésouffle". Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Wymyślone postacie